For You
by DarknessTastesGood
Summary: Matt has been hiding something from Mello.  When Mello finds out what it is neither of them is sure they can stay friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. I don't think that there is anyone out there stupid enough to think that I do.**

I was sitting in the library studying when Matt sat down next to me.

"Hi Mello" he said softly as he turned on his hand-held and began playing.

"Where have you been?" I asked him. "You were supposed to meet me here an hour ago."

"I was just playing my game." he replied.

I sighed in frustration. I knew he was lying. Again. For the past month or so he has been disappearing and not telling me what he was up to. He always lies when I ask him what he had been doing. When he comes back he acts kind of guilty and won't look me in the eyes. (All though if you don't know him well, it's hard to tell when he looking you in the eyes since he wears goggles all the time.) He's my closest friend, my only friend really. We had promised when we were kids to never keep secrets from each other. What was he doing that the didn't want me to know about? And why did he feel guilty afterwards?

I figured that there were two possibilities. One, he had a girlfriend and thought that I would tease him about it so he wasn't telling me. I probably would. None of the girls at Whammy's were worth dating. Either they were cute and annoying or they were nice but completely nerdy. Why wasn't there a girl who was cute and nice? I supposed that he could be sneaking off to see someone outside of Whammy's, but we were pretty isolated. He wasn't gone long enough for that.

The second possibility was that it had to do with L. Private lessons? Or maybe even helping L with a case. I don't know if Matt is ready to help solve a case, but if L needed help with hacking into something then Matt was definitely the person to ask. If L was telling Matt to keep quiet then I guess I can't really be mad at him. I would do the same thing in his position. But if he's keeping secrets from me over some girl then we definitely have a problem.

I guess I'll just have to start following him. This would really cut into my studying time, which was why I hadn't done so before. How can I beat Near if I spend all my time sneaking around after Matt? I'll try following him once. If I can't figure out what he's doing then I'll just make him tell me. Even if I have to tie him up and force it out of him. Why can't he just stay with me all the time like he used to?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **What if I did own Death Note.**

I took a long time gathering up my books after class to give Matt a chance to sneak away. As soon as he was out the door I darted after him. I kept one of my books open so that I could pretend to be studying as I walked and not paying attention to where I was going in case Matt saw me. He turned a corner and I ran up to it to see which way he went. He turned left and headed for the stairs. Was he just going back to our room? I followed faster now, if he was just headed to the room then there wouldn't be anything suspicious about me headed the same way. But if he was going to our room then why didn't Matt say anything to me? Usually he would ask me to play a video game with him or he would want to show me whatever database he had hacked into most recently. I hadn't said yes in a while. I had too much studying to do. I was so close to beating Near. Matt didn't go to our room, he continued up the stairs to the third floor. Where the girls rooms are. So it was a girl keeping him so busy.

I waited for a group of three girls to pass me and then walked behind them for cover. They were all arguing about the case they were studying in class. Each one was insisting she was right. None of them even noticed me following them. We were all supposed to be training to be the next L and these three don't even notice someone (who is known for being violent) following right behind them? They could never be detectives. I don't think they could handle mall security. When we got to the top of the stairs Matt was gone. Damn. If those girls had been faster I could have seen which room Matt went into. I didn't want to turn back now so I ran to the stairs to the fourth floor. I could hide around the corner on the stairs until Matt came out. All the rooms on the fourth floor were used for storage and kept locked, so it was unlikely that anyone would see me. Just as I sat down I heard footsteps coming from above me. Could that be Matt? Cautiously I went up the stairs and immediately ducked down as Matt turned to look behind him. When I looked again he had walked to the last door in the hallway. To open the locks you had to enter in a password on a key pad, and then turn the key within a few seconds. A lot of what is stored here is antiques and furniture that they didn't want kids messing with. I knew this because Matt and I had broken into all these rooms years ago. I was fun the first time, but it quickly got boring. Matt was headed to the last room, which had nothing but extra furniture. Desks and beds for when new kids came. Matt pulled a key out of his pocket. This surprised me. When we had broke in before Matt had hacked in to the keypads and I had picked the lock. We actually make a good team. Someday when I'm L I'm going to have Matt work with me. Nothing can stop the two of us when we work together. Especially not Near.

I watched carefully as Matt entered in the password so that I would know what it was. Now I had to think a little. If Matt had a key it might mean that he had permission to be here. And he didn't hesitate when he entered the password so he already knew what it was. He might really being doing something with L. Me breaking in while Matt and L are working might not be such a good idea. On the other hand it could show L that I had some skills as a detective, Near could never have followed Matt and probably didn't know how to pick a lock either. I decided to go for it. I pulled a bobby pin out of my pocket and got to work on the lock. When I almost had it I typed the password and pushed the bobby pin in and turned the handle. It worked! I slipped in as quickly as I could and crouched down.

The room was pretty dark. There was a little sunlight shining through the curtains and on the other side of the room I could see light from a laptop screen, but Matt's head was blocking it so I couldn't see what he was watching. I could hear though. There were voices moaning and I could hear Matt panting and OH MY GOD! He's watching porn and jacking off! I cannot believe this is his big secret. This is so stupid! And disgusting! And why should he feel guilty about this or keep it such a big secret? I'm a guy. I have urges. I would understand. Matt and I had never talked about porn, but sometimes we talked about girls on T. V. whowe thought were hot. Matt always got shy and embarrassed so the conversations never lasted long. Maybe it was really really dirty porn. Like bondage or with animals or something. Matt's a perv! Now I had to see what he was watching.

As quietly as I could I stepped closer until I could see over Matt's shoulder, trying not to think about what he was doing. When I saw the screen I froze in complete shock. I couldn't move, couldn't think, couldn't breath. It looked like video game graphics, like the Sims, but better. There were two guys on the screen having sex. One guy was on his back with his legs wrapped around the other, who was thrusting into him. I recognized the characters, even their voices. The one on the top was Matt. The one on the bottom was me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Even if I said I owned this no one would believe me.**

As I stood there trying to comprehend the situation the characters finished what they were doing and so did Matt. The book I had still been holding dropped from my hand on to the floor. The noise startled us both. Matt turned around and saw me standing there. His face turned to complete horror. He slammed the laptop shut then turned back to me.

"Mello let me explain."

I shook my head and stepped back.

"Don't talk to me. Don't look at me. Don't come near me." I said.

Then I ran from the room. I didn't know where I was going. I couldn't back to our room, it would just make me think about Matt. Everywhere would be full of people right now. I decided to go outside. Matt hated going outside. I ran across the field behind the mansion and headed into the woods. If Matt decided to ignore what I said and try to talk to me I didn't want to be easy to find. I ran for about fifteen minutes through the woods and then sat down on a log to think.

How long had this been going on? I had only noticed Matt disappearing for about a month, but he could have been that for longer. He had clearly made that game. Matt was smart enough to program the entire thing. I felt sick. I thought that Matt was the one person I could trust. Now it turns out the only reason he was my friend was because he wanted to fuck me. I have never had a problem with gay people. Normally I wouldn't even care if Matt was gay. But this was way past that. He was treating me like some kind of whore. Just using my image to get off. For all I knew he had been taking pictures of me too. Matt could easily set up cameras without me knowing about it. I could feel my self starting to cry and tried to fight it but couldn't.

I don't know how long I had been sitting here crying like an idiot when I realized it was starting to get dark. And cold. It was late September so the nights were starting to get chilly. I wasn't ready to head back though. I didn't think that I could ever look Matt in the eyes again. I started to wonder what Matt was doing right now and then stopped. I didn't want to know. I slid off the log to sit on the ground with my back leaning against it. I was a lot more comfortable this way and I was shielded from the wind. A couple of minutes later I fell asleep.

Rain drops woke me up. I swore and began running back to the mansion. By the time I got back I was soaked. The clock on the wall said it was almost midnight. Matt would probably still be awake playing his games. Well I just wouldn't look at him. I would just get my pajamas, change in the bathroom and go to bed. As I walked I noticed that I was leaving muddy footprints. I stopped to take off my shoes so that I wouldn't leave a trail of evidence for Rodger to follow straight to my room. And Matt's room. I thought about leaving my shoes on and telling Rodger that Matt had done it. He wouldn't believe me though. Matt almost never goes outside.

When I reached the room I took a deep breath and opened the door. The light was on but I didn't look around. I went straight to my dresser and got my clothes.

"Mello please talk to me. I want to explain. Please. Just let me explain and then I will do whatever you want. I saved you some food because I didn't see you at dinner. Why don't you listen to me while you eat."

Matt's voice sounded sad and desperate. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. He was sitting on the edge of his bed. His goggles were hanging around his neck and his eyes looked red, as if he had been crying. Of course he was crying. He had been caught. When he noticed me looking at him he over to my desk and picked up a plate loaded with food. He stood next to me and held it up.

"Look. Mashed potatoes and roast beef. And there are two pieces of chocolate cake. I saved you my piece."

I was hungry. It had been about ten hours since I had eaten. The food smelled delicious and would help distract me while Matt talked.

"Let me change first." I whispered.

I changed as fast as I could since I was suspicious that Matt may have actually placed cameras around. I would find out soon enough. When I came back out Matt was sitting on his bed still holding the plate. He didn't notice me come out.

"I can't eat if you have the food." I said as harshly as I could. I needed to get control of this situation.

Matt apologized and set it back on my desk. I sat down with my back to him and started eating. The food was cold but I was so hungry I didn't care. I waited for Matt to start talking but he didn't.

"Are you going to explain or what?" I said as I slammed my fist on the desk. "I don't have all night." There, that should scare him.

"I've been in love with you since the day I first saw you. I didn't know that you were a boy at first. Because of your hair I thought that you were a girl. My first day at Whammy's you were beating up a kid twice you size. I thought you were amazing. Then when they had me be your roommate I figured out that you were a girl, but I didn't care. The more I got to know you the more I liked you. I didn't understand that I was in love back then. I just knew that I wanted to be with you all the time. When I was with you I was happy. I realized that I loved you that time we had that field trip to a museum last year. Remember that girl with dark hair who started flirting with you? And you flirted back. I was so jealous. I wanted to be the one to talk to you. I wanted to be the one to make you smile. That's when I really knew that I loved you."

"That doesn't explain your sick little hobby."

"I didn't mean for that game to end up the way it did. When I started I was just playing a normal Sims game about you and me. We did all the normal stuff. You started studying more and more and I was lonely. I played the game because I missed you. Then I started wishing that the graphics were better so I started rewriting the game. I didn't think that I would be able to do such a good job. But when I was done it looked just like you. And then I decided to use the game to do other things with you that I couldn't do in real life. I knew that you were straight and wouldn't love me back so I used this as a release. Sometimes when I'm with you it's hard to control myself. Have you ever really looked at yourself in the mirror Mello? Your gorgeous. I've never been attracted to anyone else. Boy or girl. I'm so sorry Mello. Please don't hate me."

He loved me? That's what this is all about? I didn't know if I really believed him. I finished eating before I said anything to him. "Have you been taking any pictures of me or recording me?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean."

"No! I would never do anything like that to you!"

"But making a game where you fuck me is totally fine?"

"No Mello! I knew it was wrong, I just didn't know how to stop. It felt so good to pretend that we were in love."

"If you really loved me you wouldn't have done that. Do you have any idea how degrading that is? To be used as some pornographic image by the person you trusted the most?"

"I'm sorry."

"Where is that laptop?"

"Under my bed."

"Give it to me."

"Why?"

"I'm going to destroy it."

"No Mello please don't, I need it."

"You would rather spend time with that computer then with me?"

"I have it because I can't spend time with you. We haven't done anything other than study and go to class together in months. You never talk about anything other than beating Near. I feel like I've completely lost you."

After saying this Matt began to cry. Damn it. I hated to see him cry. As angry as I was at him I still cared. And he was right about us not doing anything together. But I can't just forgive him. I sat down his bed next to him.

"I don't want to hurt you Matt, but I can't be friends with someone who is always thinking about having sex with me. I'll never know if your really paying attention to me or just fantasizing about how you want me to be. Until you get over this we are no longer friends. I'm going to ask Rodger to give me a different room tomorrow."

After hearing this Matt threw his arms around me and put his head on my shoulder with his face pressed against me. I could feel his tears sliding down my neck.

"Please don't leave me Mello. Let's think of something else. There has to be a better solution."

"Like what?"

"Let me be your boyfriend for a week. If I can't make you love me after that I'll leave you alone forever."

I pushed him away a little to look him in the eyes. He looked back at me pleadingly. Matt is very good at doing puppy-dog eyes. It's why I'm glad he always wears goggles. Otherwise he would talk me into all kinds of crazy things.

"Matt I'm not gay. I won't ever love you the way you love me."

"I'm not gay either Mello. Or straight. Your the only person I've ever been attracted to. And I know that you have never kissed a girl so how do you know you will like it? How do you know you wouldn't like kissing a boy? I would be a perfect boyfriend Mello. I already know the things that you like and don't like. We share I room so we can be alone together whenever we want. Please try Mello. For me, your best friend. The person who cares about more then anyone else does and that you care about more than anyone else."

This is insane. But Matt was staring up at me looking like his whole world was about to end. Well maybe if I go along with this and act like a bad boyfriend than Matt will give up on this and we can just be friends again.

"Fine. One week starting this Sunday."

"Really? I can be your boyfriend? You'll do this for me!"

"Yes. For you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I woke up this morning and still didn't own Death Note.**

I was lying face down on my bed trying not to cry. 99.99 %. That's what my score was. Near's score was 100%. I could barely think about it. If he had beat me by more, it would have been easier to handle. Easier to identify my mistakes and figure out how to fix them. But .01%? How could you even grade that anyway? I had gotten in a huge screaming match with the teacher when she handed out the results. Then she threated to give me detention for the next week if I didn't apologize. I had considered it for a minute before I apologized. Having detention would get me out of having to be Matt's boyfriend for the most part, but when I looked at him he took his goggles off and gave me that puppy dog look. Maybe for the next week I should make him keep the goggles on at all times. I don't want to even think about all the things he is probably going to try to talk me into. Where was he anyway? He didn't follow me back to our room after classes were over for the day. And he had promised that he wouldn't play that disgusting game until next week was over. I still wanted to destroy it, but there wasn't much point. Matt could easily make another. Just then the door opened and Matt walked in.

"Look Mello." he said. "I made you a cake. And I brought you some chocolate cake to go with it."

I sat up to look. Matt was holding a glass of chocolate milk in one hand and a cake pan in the other. The cake had "Mello is my number one"written in red icing on it. I groaned.

"Matt did anyone else see what you wrote on the cake?"

"No, whenever anyone came close I told them the cake was for you and you would kill them if they touched it. Do you like it?"

"Let me try it and I'll let you know."

I sat with my back against the wall and Matt handed me the cake and fork. He didn't bring a plate so I took a bite right from the pan. It was pretty good.

"This is good Matt. I didn't know that you could bake."

"Well its just from the box so it wasn't very hard." Then he sat down next to me so that our arms and legs were touching.

"Do you feel any better Mello?"

I wanted to tell Matt yes. I knew that he was really trying to make me happy. But I couldn't. Chocolate cake can't make me forget what a failure I am. When I didn't say anything Matt put his head on my shoulder.

"Mello I know we agreed on Sunday and it's only Friday, but what if I started being your boyfriend right now?"

Instantly I was completely pissed off. He knows how upset I am and he brings this up? Was the cake just a ruse to soften me up? I knocked his head off my shoulder and shoved the cake in his lap. I wanted to pour the chocolate milk over his head, but this was my bed we were sitting on.

"Get the hell out of here." I snarled at him

He looked confused and said "Mello what's wrong?"

"I'm having a very serious problem and I'll you can think about is getting in my pants! That's what wrong! I really need a friend right now and I'll get is pervert pretending to be my friend. I've always thought that Near was a loser for not having any friends but now I think that that might be a good idea."

"Mello you don't need a friend right now. You need someone to love you. There is more to being in a relationship then just sex. I wish you would let me show you that."

I calmed down a little. I hadn't really thought about the fact that when Matt said he loved me he might really care. I was too distracted by what I had seen him doing.

"If I said you could be my boyfriend right now what would you do?"

"I would give you a back rub until you fell asleep. You haven't slept the past two nights and you look exhausted."

That actually sounded really nice. I had stayed up studying for the past two nights and my back ached from being hunched over a book so much. I didn't realize that Matt was paying so much attention to me.

"OK."

"OK what?" he said looking at me uncertainly.

"OK you can be my boyfriend starting right now." I glanced at the clock. It was 4:45. "It's 4:45 right now so you have until 4:45 next Friday."

Matt grinned and jumped up to hug me. "You won't regret this Mello. I promise to make you happy. And to make you feel loved."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. That sounded so cheesy. Where did he come up with this stuff? I had to admit it did distract me. It's hard to focus on test scores when you best friend suddenly turned boyfriend says he's going to make you feel loved.

"Do you want some more cake before your massage?"

"No I ate a third already. I'll eat the rest after dinner."

"All right then take off your shirt and lie down on the bed."

"What!"

"Well I can't give you a massage with your shirt on can I?"

"Oh, right" The way he said that completely freaked me out. I took off my shirt (trying not to notice him staring) and laid down on the bed. He sat down next to me and began rubbing my shoulders. It felt wonderful. All of the tension was flowing out of me. His hands began moving lower and I tensed a little. What if he tried something? I really wasn't ready for that.

"Why did you get all tense Mello? Am I not doing it right?"

"No it feels great Matt. It was nothing."

Matt continued rubbing and I could feel myself falling asleep. "Matt wake me up for dinner, all right?"

"Sure thing Mello." is the last thing I remember before falling asleep.

Matt woke me up for dinner by saying "Wake up sleeping beauty or I'll have to give you a kiss."

I immediately opened my eyes. "Don't you dare."

"Your no fun."

"If I'm no fun then you should dump me."

"Never."

I stood up and headed for the door. "Come on I'm hungry."

"Wait your hair is all messed up." Matt reached his hand out and began patting down me hair. When he was done his hand slid on to my cheek and he stroked it with his thumb.

"Don't get mad at me for saying this Mello, but you really cute. It's hard to look at you and not want to cuddle."

I blushed. His eyes looked so serious when he said that. Then he leaned closer while still looking straight into my eyes. I relized what he was going to do and pulled back. He looked hurt and put his goggles on. Then he walked out the door without saying anything. I followed after him silently. I shouldn't have pulled away. One little kiss wouldn't kill me, and it's not like I could avoid it for the whole week. I should have gotten it over with. I had never kissed anyone before so I would probably be terrible. Matt wouldn't like it and this whole thing would be over with. After dinner I would kiss him. We would both hate it and problem solved.

Matt was still moping when we sat down with our food. I decided to try to cheer him up. "What do you want to do after dinner Matt? We could play one of your video games."

He glanced up, surprised. I almost never play video games with him. "Well actually Mello I was thinking that I should show you the rest of that game I made. There is a lot more to it then the part you saw."

"There really is? I thought you just said that so I wouldn't be so mad at you."

"I never lie to you."

"You've been lying to me this whole time."

"No I wasn't. I always told you that I had been playing a game. I just didn't tell you which game."

Matt was right. I was being a little harder on him then he deserved. "You can show me after dinner."

Now Matt smiled and started eating as fast as he could. I started eating quicker too. I wasn't very eager to see Matt's game, but I didn't want him staring impatiently at me while I finished. As soon as I finished my last bite Matt grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the door.

"Hey we're not supposed to leave our dishes on the table! And let go of me!" I hissed at him. I didn't want people to see us holding hands and figure out that Matt and I were dating.

"I'll take care of the dishes and meet you in our room." he replied.

I walked out as he dashed back to where we had been sitting. I wasn't even half way to our room when he caught up with me. He took my hand again, but I decided to let him since everyone was still at dinner. No one would see us. When we got back to our room he immediately got his laptop out from underneath his bed. He leaned the pillows on his bed against the wall and sat down. I stood awkwardly next to his bed before sitting next to him. While the computer was starting up he snuggled as close to me as he could. He clicked an icon called "Mello and me" on the computer screen and the game loaded.

The first thing I saw was a large mansion. "'This is our house." Matt explained. "I'll give you the grand tour."

He zoomed in on the house and we could see inside. The front door led to a large living room with a staircase on the other side and several doors around it. "So this is our living room." he began. On the right side of the house is the kitchen, the dining room and a library. On the left is a workout room, an office and a bathroom. Upstairs there is another bathroom, a room for all my video games, a room for all your chocolate, our bedroom and an observatory. In the basement we have our own theater. In the back yard is swimming pool and a shooting range. We also have a huge garage."

Matt showed me each room as he named it, but skipped the bedroom. Suspicious I asked, "Where are our characters?"

Matt hesitated before answering "It's really early in the morning in the game, so they're still sleeping."

"Show me."

Matt moved the cursor to the bedroom where both of our characters were asleep on a giant bed. He clicked on his character, and it got up and got dressed. It had been naked, which meant that my character was probably naked too. He directed his character, which I nicknamed Little Matt in my head, to the kitchen to start cooking. Then he quickly clicked on my character to get up, and then went back to his before I could see anything.

"Was Little Mello naked too?"

"Little Mello?"

"I'm calling them Little Mello and Little Matt. Don't avoid the question."

"Yes."

Well at least he didn't lie to me. I watched as Little Matt brought food into the dining room. Little Mello came into the room and they both sat down at the table to eat.

"What do you want to have them do after breakfast?" Matt asked me.

"What are the options?"

"Pretty much anything you could want. They can race cars, hunt for ghosts, play sports, go swimming, shoot things, blow things up, go partying, get drunk and anything that isn't in there already I can probably add."

"What kind of things can we blow up?"

"I made a whole town for that. The entire thing can be turned into a smoking crater, and we can blow up everyone in it."

I watched Little Matt and Little Mello blow things up for a while. It was fun except for one strange thing. None of the people besides Little Matt and Mello had faces. They're heads were just blank.

"Matt why doesn't anyone have a face?"

"This world is just for me and you. We're the only _people_ allowed live in it. No one else counts."

I was glad that Matt wasn't looking at me, because I was blushing. Matt must really miss me to make a world with only him and me in it. "Matt is this how you feel in real life too?"

He turned his head to look at me before answering. "Your the most important person in the world to me Mello. Nothing matters more to me than loving you. I want your approval more than I want L's. Even if he chose me as his successor I would refuse because I know how much that would hurt you."

I can't believe Matt just said that. Nothing had ever mattered more to me than L. I thought about how lame it had sounded to me when Matt told me he would make me feel happy and loved and how right now I understood exactly what he had been talking about. I wanted to make Matt feel the same way. I leaned my face as close as I could to his without them touching and closed my eyes. It only took him a few seconds to respond. I don't know why, but I had always thought that kissing a guy would feel rough, like kissing sandpaper. Matt's lips weren't anything like that. They were soft and fit perfectly against my own. I could feel his tongue asking to be let in. When I hesitated he bit my lip. I gasped and he slipped his tongue into my mouth. I didn't know anything could feel this good. One of his hands began gently rubbing my back and the other was tangled in my hair. I can feel myself getting hard. I didn't want Matt to notice. I didn't know a lot about what guys did together but it sounded painful. I didn't think that I would ever want to do it. If Matt notices how aroused I am he won't believe me. As if he could hear what I was thinking he stopped kissing me and looked concerned.

"Did I do something wrong? You stopped making those cute noises."

"I wasn't making any noises. You were the one making noises."

"Not as many as you."

I tried not to blush and failed. How come he isn't embarrassed? "I was just thinking that we shouldn't go any farther then kissing."

"Mello I really don't want to stop, but if you don't want to go any farther then kissing we should stop for tonight. I don't want to force you to do anything that you don't want to. If we keep going I might try."

So Matt couldn't control himself could he? I guess I am a good kisser. Well Matt might want to stop right now but I didn't. If I said that I wanted to kiss all night then that is what we are going to do. Who does he think he is anyway? I'm the one in charge here. That isn't going to change just because we started dating. Well it shouldn't be hard to convince him. I wrapped my arms around him, with my hands resting as low on his back as they could without touching his ass.

"Don't you want to kiss me Matt? I am I really that bad at it?" I looked as sad as I could while I said it, and then put my mouth next to his ear and whispered "Please kiss me Matt. I want you so bad."

I guess I wasn't as in control as I thought I was, because right after I said that he pinned me to the mattress and started grinding himself against me.

* * *

I can't believe I'm atcually getting reviews. Thank You!


	5. Chapter 5

**I keep telling people that I don't own Death Note but I guess no one believes me because I keep having to say it.**

I've never considered Matt a strong person. Not that I thought that I thought of him as weak, it's just that he hardly ever stands up for himself or disagrees with anyone. So I never thought that he would be capable of this. Forcing me down and taking what he wanted. And I never thought that I would be enjoying it. But I was. Matt pushed my legs apart so that he could rub against me harder. His arms were wrapped tightly around me and he was looking me straight in the eyes.

"Are you sure you only want to kiss?" Matt said. "Because your body is telling mine something different."

He was right. My body was completely betraying me. I was just as hard as he was, and my legs kept wanting to wrap around him. I started to tell him that if we were going to do this then I was going to be on top, but as soon as I opened my mouth he kissed me again. I moaned. I couldn't help it. Nothing in my life had ever felt as perfect as this. Apparently Matt liked that sound because he began humping me faster. I was going to cum soon. I knew that I should probably feel embarrassed to be losing all control like this, but I felt too good to care.

"Oh Matt fuck me harder!"

What the hell! I didn't say that! I pushed Matt off me.

"What was that?" I practially screamed.

"Um, I think it was the game. We didn't turn it off so the characters just went through their normal routine." Matt quickly picked up the laptop which had fallen to the floor and shut it down.

I glared at Matt. Ten seconds ago I had been ready to have sex with him and now I never wanted to touch him again. This is the weirdest day of my life. "That was the normal routine?"

"I'm sorry Mello. Please don't get mad. You already knew about this. Lets just pretend this didn't happen and go back to what we were doing. I know you enjoying it as much as I was."

Matt did have a small point. It wasn't completely fair to get mad at him for this again. But I didn't think that I wanted to get back in bed with him either. The mood was ruined. At least it was for me. Matt was kneeling on the floor next to the laptop and looking up at me hopefully. He was clearly trying to think of a way to get me to say yes. Suddenly he stood straight up.

"I know how to make you feel better Mello!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You feel like I violated you right?"

"Yeah, that's close to it."

"Well then all you have to do is voilate me."

"Are you completely insane?"

"No, its perfect. This way we will be even."

"How can we be even? I can't do to you what you did to me."

"Be creative. I'll do whatever you want."

He was going to regret saying that. Now what could I make him do that would be similar to what he had been doing? I could take pictures of him naked, but that was too boring And he would know I was doing it, so I wouldn't be sneaking around behind his back like he did to me. Plus he would probably like the idea of me looking at pictures of him. But if he didn't know what I thought of the pictures that could really bother him. No wait. I've got it. This was the absolute perfect idea. I went over to my dresser and pulled out a black tie. Then I handed it to Matt.

"Use this as a blindfold." I told him.

"Ok." he said after putting it on. "Now what?"

"Take off your clothes."

He hesitated. I smirked. I knew that this would make him nervous. Just wait until he hears what I want him to do next. Slowly Matt took off his vest and then his shirt. I've seen Matt with his shirt off before, but this was the first time I had ever really looked. He actually has a little bit of muscle. I have to admit I do find it appealing. He undid his belt and stopped moving.

"Hurry up. I don't have all night." Good. Now he will think that I'm thinking about doing something else while he strips. How's that for humiliating?

Finally he unzipped his jeans and took them off. Standing there in his boxers I could see that he was no longer enjoying himself. That was going to be a problem for him when he finds out what he has to do next.

"Come on Matt. Take off your boxers, no wait. Let me get the rest of the cake first."

"Your going to eat cake while I strip? Are you even paying attention to me?" He sounded upset. Good. After this he will understand how I felt. As much as I'm enjoying punishing him I really don't want to permanently hurt his feelings. I'll make it up to him later.

"Actually I'm not going to eat cake while you strip. I'm going to eat cake while you masturbate."

"W-what?"

"You heard me. Touch yourself."


End file.
